What Lies Ahead
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Alicia always wondered what life would bring when she awoke on Second Earth. The world she knew was gone. That was until she met Yuji Kaido, a fellow Sleeper just like her. Over many long weeks and months she captured his heart, and that was when she made a promise. She'd stay by his side no matter what, and they'd retake their home together. (Alicia/Yuji! CONTAINS HEAVY ROMANCE!)


**I decided to watch Blue Gender, and after getting to the latter part of the story, I started wondering where a bond between Alicia and Yuji might end up. After all, in one episode they did get quite close.**

 **Let me know what you think about this project. If you enjoy it I might write some more Alicia/Yuji when I next have a creative breakthrough. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Passion and pride – a girl with a fragile heart on a mission to find perfection. Her soft cheeks aflame with beautiful red, she reached out and took the man of her dreams, the object of her desires, into a gentle embrace.

Alicia Whistle knew what she craved. She knew what she wanted. From the first moment of laying eyes upon him, her emotions had been thrown into a whirlwind. Never in all of her time upon Second Earth had she seen somebody so handsome, so skilled. Yuji Kaido, another sleeper just like her, was a man worth winning over.

"Hey Yuji?"

Edging back, she gave a teasing wink, reaching behind to slide down the zip at the back of her suit.

"Y-yeah Alicia?"

She had him right where she wanted him. With an alluring giggle, she eased out of their shared embrace, turning her back with a sly wiggle of her petite behind. "Care to help me with my zip?"

"Sure thing."

The sensation of his hand upon her back sent warm shivers down the base of the spine. Slowly but surely her zipper slid downward, bringing her suit to slide down the expanse of her body. The cool nip of the air conditioning within his living quarters brought her to sigh softly.

It sure was lucky that Yuji had private lodgings. Having to sneak him into her room would't have gone very well, especially with what she had in mind. This was perfect. No roommates, no invasion of privacy, and most importantly, no annoying Marlene to get in the way.

"You like what you see," Alicia chuckled, placing a hand upon her chest to measure the thump of her heartbeat. "I can tell… Your cheeks are all red."

With little more than simple underwear concealing her feminine beauty, she spun around, throwing her arms out to pull Yuji into her hold. "I saw the way you've been looking at me since we first met…. I bet we feel the same way about each other, huh?"

Yuji froze for a moment, relenting his hesitance with a nod of the head. Not holding back any longer, he accepted her affections, holding her tight and flicking aside the strands of chestnut hair, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"I spent months down on Earth trying to find another sleeper like me. Yeah, I had to come all the way to space to find you, but finally we're together, Alicia. It's more than that too… You're kind… you're compassionate. You're a-"

"I'm beautiful," she shuffled close, placing her lips against his cheek. His skin was so smooth. "I bet that's what you wanted to say, right?"

"Yes," he admitted, slinking his arm around her back in a sudden moment of dominance.

Miss Whistle's heart jumped, her blood flowing hot as she felt their lips collide. Such a sensation, so pure and passionate, it was almost too much for her slender body to handle. Surrendering to it, overwhelmed and wanton in her desires, eased into their shared embrace, fighting back with every ounce of strength to caress his lips with her own.

"Hmmmm…." She vocalized her approval, giving a soft shove to nudge Yuji against the bed. There she climbed atop his toned, well-formed body, moving back to glance in the direction of the open door.

No prying eyes were going to spoil this moment. No way.

"Close door," Yuji commanded, bringing the sole exit to the room to seal itself, enveloping the small, metallic room in a veil of darkness.

Alone at last, free from any external distractions, Alicia reached down, giving a gentle tug against the sides of his sleeveless vest. "Want me to take this off for you?"

He lifted his arms in approval, allowing her to slide the garment away.

"There we go," tossing the garment to the ground, Alicia closed in, bringing out her tongue to caress the surface of his chest.

"Hmmmmm," she cooed in excitement, the tip of her oral organ stroking his exposed form. She took it upon herself to move in circles, teasing and tantalising as Yuji sighed beneath her, squirming beautifully under her movement.

"Feels nice, yeah?"

With little more than s sweat-glistened nod of approval, Yuji closed his eyes, wilful in his submission to her teasing. "Y-yes… Damn…. Alicia."

Experience didn't come into it, but all of those naughty magazines she'd found stashed beneath her bunkmates bed had sure come in handy when it came to the art of romance. This was only the beginning too. By the end of tonight, she'd know everything about her would-be partner in battle. Not just his past, but also every inch of his alluring body too.

Slinking away with the seductive flare of a fox, Alicia brought her hands upward, resting upon the claps at the front of her bra. With a tiny snap, they came free, her dainty hands alone keeping her womanly assets safe from show.

"Here you go, Yuji. Take a look…."

Her garment floated down to the bed, her two small, perfectly rounded breasts on how. Taken by a wave of furious, passionate fire, Alicia cried out, taken aback by the overwhelming sensation of Mister Kaido cupping her assets within his palms.

"O- Oh wow… Yeaaaahhh…. That's great. Don't stop! Y-Yuji… Don't stop…."

Caressed, ensnaring and overpowered by the mind-melting sensation of his digits stroking her tender flesh, Alicia bucked her hips atop an all too pleased fellow sleeper, caressing the growing, throbbing bulk hidden within the confines of his combat pants.

Her body swelled, her heart raced, and perhaps most amazing of all, Alicia felt her womanhood throbbing, crying out under the misty haze of another's touch. Her supple flower ached for further attention, a dampness leaking forth from within.

"….I need you…. I need you now!"

Hungry in her desire, Alicia lunged at Yuji in a messy kiss, her tongue sliding with little resistance into his mouth. Now more focused upon her latest movement, his hands slid away from her chest, sliding down her petite waist until they rested squarely upon her behind.

Moaning into him, the young woman lapped up the sweetness of his saliva, breaking away with a string of lovely essence still binding them. Licking it up, she smiled brightly, reaching down toward the button of Yuji's pants.

"It's fine, Alicia," he spoke softly, fingers outstretched to stroke her cheek. "Go ahead… I want this… If I'm going to be living out here… on Second Earth… I want to be with you."

"Okay." Giving a cheerful nod, the lady Sleeper opened the button to Yuji's undergarment.

He lifted himself from the bed just a fraction, just enough for her to slide his clothing away and cast it to the ground.

Unhindered, at last, Alicia moved aside the fabric of her panties, allowing her swollen, dampened flower to tingle against the open air, the slickness of desire oozing from her and dripping against the sheets.

"You ready, Yuji?"

He nodded, assured in his gaze, eyes glowing with certainty. Kaido moved his hands down, separating the buttons of his strained boxers to allow his proud manly organ to escape its confines.

"Y-yes. Go ahead. I don't want this any other way."

Amazing. This was the first time Alicia had seen a guy in all of his natural glory before. He looked to be so masculine, so powerful, his mighty masculinity twitching under her every teasing, expectant touch.

Empowered and ready to claim her prize, Alicia crawled atop Yuji, ripping away her soaking panties in order to free her from the confines of clothing completely. Finally bare and beautiful as the day she was born, she readied herself atop her love.

Giving a teasing jerk of the hips, she caressed the edge of his pulsating passion with her slick womanly jewel, moaning with glutinous desire.

"O- Oh wow…. Here we go…"

Easing down, Alicia cried out, a sharp flash of pain causing her body to stiffen as her tender, dripping blossom filled with Yuji in his entirety. Releasing a yelp of discomfort, she clawed against his chest, digging in tightly with outstretched fingers.

"B-big... Feels a little sore," she rasped, "But it's alright… Stay still, kay? I've got this… under control."

With a jerk of her hips, she gasped sharply, basking in the bittersweet sensation of Yuji shattering her tender innocence as the sensation of his pulse filled her body. Her gemstone glistened as their cores smashed together, the final barriers collapsing in a wonderful joining.

Kaido threw his head back, gritted teeth and deep, powerful grunts erupting as two became one. Staring upward, his gorgeous face contorted, he gazed deeply into Alicia's eyes of sapphire.

The way he stared at her, capturing her heart utterly and completely, brought a most wonderful sensation to fill her trembling body to the core. Her innocence fell away as though it were an elegant silken veil.

From this night onward, she was Yuji's. He was her first, and from this moment on, she'd make sure he was the only one, too. She'd stand at his side, both on Second Earth and the Blue ridden battlefield of their native homeland.

Overtaken by the passion of it all, Alicia moaned with beauty, the pain subsiding as the pleasure took hold. "I love you, Yuji," she admitted with a tearful smile, gasping with bliss as she ground into him with her dainty hips. "From now on we're together… against the world… against the Blue…. That's a promise!"

Reaching out, Yuji placed his hand upon her cheek, caressing her with the tips of his fingers as they basked in the glory of this amazing moment. The sensation of his touch against her skin, and the cloudy beauty of their bodies aligned in perfect harmony, Alicia would never wish it away.

"You're amazing Alicia…. I love you too…. Stay beside me… no matter what."

Two were now one. A pair of Sleepers united against a grim world. However, this night brought with it hope. Alicia Whistle finally had what she wanted. Love and compassion filled her heart, and for the first time since waking up aboard this collective of vast, cold space stations, she didn't feel so alone.

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and in her eyes, Yuji Kaido was as wonderful as they came.

 **End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this through until the end. If you liked it then please feel free to leave some feedback. I value the opinions of my readers. Keep on supporting Blue Gender and I'll see you in the next story I write.**

 **Next up, I might go watch the movie adaption of the series. Thanks again for your time!**


End file.
